One more word
by Ififall
Summary: Michael insults Eric, but Maureen and Adam won't stand for it...…..


A/N: Borrowing a few teen wolf guys.

* * *

He's out on the landing minding his own business, when his mum shows his dad the surprise. Eric saved up to buy these tickets. He better like this gift. Adam leans forwards on the railing, taking care that his parents don't see him.

"Tickets at the Talbot threatre? The Talbot? A little shabby, isn't it?" Michael guffaws.

"Eric bought them. The theatre's been re-done. The play has rave reviews!" Maureen smiled. She shows him a picture of a beautiful female figure in red with shadows watching her from the windows. Michael gently takes it and smirks.

"The play will probably replicate Eric. _All style and no substance"_ Michael rolls his eyes.

* * *

Maureen runs a shaky hand over his forearm before he shrugs her off. "I think, Eric is very sweet. These tickets are thoughtful. I've got a thank you card that I'd like you to sign for him actually. Adam can give it to Eric when he sees him next"

"Thank you? For? Thank you Eric for these low budget tickets? Thank you for picking a date where it's pouring down with rain? Thank you for enticing my son to make a complete idiot out of himself..."

* * *

Adam doesn't know how he found himself on the stairs in open sight. He just heard Eric's name and like always, his legs began to move. His mother is now shaking her head. His father is glaring at the tickets, oblivious to the mood, as usual.

"Dad" He says. The tone is grey, no red anger. No bright sunshine happiness. If he interrupts then he'll get the hint and stop.

"What? Adam you know I'm right. You're a young man, who obviously has issues. The only reason you doing this is strike back at us. There are much more suitable boys out there. But of course Adam, you HAVE to bring home, the black, dark, feminine, outrageous student? Maureen and myself, we...we know what you're trying to do" He glares.

"Michael that's enough!"

* * *

"No it isn't Maureen. You have options Adam, A selection: Brett, Theo, Scott. You have the options of picking the tall blonde athletic type, yet you settle for that? For goodness sake, Eric isn't even popular at school!"

"Michael you need to leave. This is disgusting!" Maureen snaps.

"So you're running me out of my own home? Again? This is probably the family drama that Eric had planned in the first place, he's always so desperate for ANY attention... " His voice trails off as his tall broad, large son leans into his space and stares into his eyes.

"Say one more word about my boyfriend" He tempts him calmly.

"Adam don't you dare try to intimidate me. This is not school and I am NOT Eric Effiong!"

* * *

"Get out" Adam warns.

"No!" His father said.

"My dear you need to leave. Before Adam grabs your arms and I'll try with all my might to hold your legs" Maureen warns.

"We'll throw you out dad"

"We mean it" She agrees.

"Chuck you out like a bin bag in front of all our neighbours"

"I don't want to think about all the gossip at school tomorrow" Maureen tuts.

"You're both ridiculous!" Michael yells, waving a stray arm at both of them.

* * *

"Nah. What's ridiculous is you trashing Eric. You can say shit to me. About me. You can make me feel like shit. But you're not going to pull that crap on Eric. You're not gonna ruin his confidence, or make him feel as shitty as I do"

"Eric is going to make you a laughing stock. You're only entertaining him to spit in the face of this family!" His father declares.

"Dad he's the ONLY good thing about this family! Before_ mum dumped you,_ after walking Eric home. I'd just sit on his doorstep, in the cold alone. Anything to stop time, to stop myself coming back here!"

"Stop being so dramatic. Hysteria doesn't suit you" Michael shakes his head.

"And Eric's tickets doesn't suit you" Maureen said snatching the tickets out of her soon to be ex husband's hands.

* * *

"You're gonna write Eric a lovely long arse thank you card. Mum will check it, before I give it to him, but you can't be here right now"

"You don't deserve a ticket Michael" Maureen nods.

"You don't deserve to be in the same room as Eric. You don't deserve to see him. You don't deserve his smile in your life" Adam insists.

"Like our son said, please get out" Maureen motions.

They watch him pull his coat back on, complaining under his breath. He leaves, and it feels like breath of fresh air has entered the hallway. Mother and son both go to the living room. Adam turns on the television while Maureen makes them fresh pot of tea.

* * *

"Were you really gonna grab dad's ankles?" Adam asks.

"I'm not paying for pilate classes for nothing" Maureen shouts from the kitchen. She pokes her head out with a large white plate loaded with shortbread. "Did you mean it?" She said walking over to him.

"Hmmm?" Adam asked as he took the shortbread and started eating.

"When you said you'd rather sit outside of Eric's home than come back here"

"Nah, I was...being difficult. Just to...annoy dad"

* * *

Maureen nodded absent mindedly, but her son's lie crushed her heart. She could see it in her minds eye. The romantic kiss goodnight, followed by her son, sitting outside Eric's house in the dark. Leaning against the door. Digging into his pocket to silently smoke a cigarette before he came to hurt in hell...or home...No wonder he'd turned out the way he had, and it was partly her fault. Whether she wanted to admit to herself now, or later.

"Treat yourself Adam, you and Eric take these tickets and have a good time" She said waving the tickets in front of his face, almost as an apology.

"I can blag an extra ticket...do you wanna come?" Adam asks.

"I'm sure you don't want your mother, sitting in between you and embarassing you"

"Eric likes you"

He does?" Maureen smiles, her heart skips a beat.

"Yeah"

"Well then, three tickets sounds lovely" Maureen beams, reaching out for her son's hand, he gives her his favourite short bread biscuit in return.


End file.
